Lonely
by PedroX
Summary: Gina agora estava sozinha. Acontecera tão rápido... Mas agora ela tem de se virar sozinha.


**Lonely I'm Mr lonely,  
I have nobody,  
to call my owwwn  
I'm so lonely,  
so lonely  
I'm Mr Lonely  
I have nobody,  
to call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely  
**

**Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,**

**Eu não tenho ninguém**

**para mim**

**Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,**

**Eu não tenho ninguém**

**para mim**

**Eu estou tão solitário**

Como aconteceu? Agora ninguém podia ajudá-la. Até mesmo o grande Harry Potter se fora! Mas ela era forte. Conseguia viver sem eles. Apesar de que ela iria sentir muita falta. Mas dava para sobreviver com o dinheiro que ganhara vendendo a toca. E mais todos os galeões que Harry lhe dara de herança. O ultimo ano de Hogwarts seria de graça, então... Mas sentiria muita falta de seu irmão. Agora de vivo só tinha o Gui. Mione se fora... Harry se fora... Rony se fora... Seu pai se fora... Sua mãe se fora... E quase toda sua família também se fora!

- Vamos ser fortes... Você não é a única que teve grandes perdas... Minha esposa... Fleur... Morta pelos malditos gigantes! Gina, chorar não vai trazê-los de volta!

- Gui...

Gina abraçou o único Weasley homem ainda vivo.

**Lonely I'm Mr lonely,  
I have nobody,  
to call my owwwn  
I'm so lonely,  
so lonely  
I'm Mr Lonely  
I have nobody,  
to call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely  
**

**Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,**

**Eu não tenho ninguém**

**para mim**

**Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,**

**Eu não tenho ninguém**

**para mim**

**Eu estou tão solitário**

Depois de acabar um ultimo horrível ano em Hogwarts, Gui e a pequena grande ruivinha moravam num barraco numa área pobre de Hosmeade. Eles viviam de uma maneira muito humilde. Mais conseguiam sobreviver. Gui perdera o emprego no ministério da magia, pois o sr. Fudge foi morto e alguém demasiado suspeito tomara o cargo. Gui suspeita que o novo ministro seja um comensal e se recusa a trabalhar para tal. O emprego que ele arranjou foi numa loja de vassouras. Ele é um empregado e trabalha muito e ganhava pouco. Ficava quase em tempo integral naquela loja. Gina ficava sozinha em casa, se é que aquilo se pode chamar de casa, procurando nos classificados do profeta diário um emprego. Já pensara em ser auror, mas Gui não deixava. Dizia que era muito perigoso, e que já perdera muitos Weasley e não queria perder a ultima. Estava planejando ser decodificadora. Mas a faculdade era muito cara.

**Y'all, this one here,  
Goes out to all my players out there, man, ya know   
They got that one good girl, dawn  
That's always been there man, like  
took all the bullshit  
Then one day she can't take it no more  
And decided to leave**

**Yo, essa vai para todos os meus amigos por aí**

**você sabe, tem uma boa garota que sempre te apoiou**

**você sabe, suportou todas as besteiras,**

**então, um dia ela não agüenta mais e decidi ir embora**

Gui chegou em casa com um sorriso na cara. Isso havia tornado-se raro depois de tudo que aconteceu. Gui virou muito ranzinza após a morte de Fleur. Agora namorava uma das suas amigas de trabalho, Kate. Gina não ia com a cara dela. Mas nunca falara nada.

- Gina, acho que achei um ótimo emprego pra você! Lembra daquela loja de loros que nossos irmãos fundaram em parceria de Lino Jordan? Bem, Lino sobreviveu e reabriu a loja. Está procurando alguém para dar uma mão la na sua loja... Você está interessada?

Gina parou por um instante. Será que valeria a pena? Sim, qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar sozinha naquele barraco e sem nada para fazer. Alem do mais, poderia rever um rosto amigo.

- Aceito o emprego.

**Yeah  
I woke up in the middle of the night  
And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side,  
Could a sworn I was dreaming',  
For her I was feeling',  
So I had to take a little ride,  
Back tracking on these few years,  
Trying figure out what I did to make it go bad,  
Cause ever since my girl left me,  
My whole life can crash in a moment.. , I'm so**

**Eu acordei no meio da noite**

**e notei que a minha garota não estava do meu lado,**

**podia jurar que estava sonhando,**

**então eu tive que pensar nos anos passados,**

**tentando imaginar o que eu fiz para isso ter dado errado,**

**porque desde que a minha garota me deixou,**

**toda minha vida se tornou um caos... Sou tão...**

Gina entrara na loja. Seus cabelos ruivos um tanto despenteados, prenderam em alguma coisa. Era um macaquinho que agarrara seu cabelo. Ela olhou pra ele, e ele começou a dançar e fazer mil piruetas.

- Gostou do Bongo?

- Lino! Quanto tempo!

- É... desde os bons tempos que não voltam mais... Aff... Bem, você veio atrás do emprego, certo?

- Certo. Tenho que passar em algum teste, preencher alguma ficha, qualquer coisa assim?

- Na verdade, não. Está contratada.

A ruiva riu. Achara que ia ser algo um tanto complicado.

As semanas que se passaram foram as mais felizes dos últimos tempos para Gina. Os negócios iam bem. Gina começara a paquerar Lino. Lino retribuía. Começaram a namorar. Mas parecia que Gina estava destinada a sofrer. Em um dos dias em que trabalhava, Lino não veio. Gina achou que ele estava doente e mandou uma coruja a ele. E não chegou resposta. A ruiva então foi a casa de Lino pessoalmente. Tocou a campainha. Nada. Tocou de novo. Nem sinal de Lino. Então lembrou que tinha as chaves. Entrou.

- Lino?

Ninguém respondeu. Ela foi até a sala e lá estava Lino esparramado no chão. Assassinado.

**Lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
to call my own girl (nobody to call my own, girl)  
I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have no body (I have nobody)  
to call my own girl (nobody to call my own, girl)**

**Solitário (tão solitário),**

**Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),**

**Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)**

**para mim (para chamar de minha)**

**Solitário (tão solitário),**

**Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),**

**Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)**

**para mim (para chamar de minha)**

- Sinto muito, Gina, mas não podemos fazer nada por ele.

- Sei disso, Gui. Estou deprimida não só por ele, mas por tudo e todos. Tudo dá errado. Parece que estou destinada a sofrer...

- Eu sei como se sente, Gina. Mas não exagere. Talvez algum milagre aconteça e saímos dessa miséria. Hum... Gina, agora a loja de logro é sua. Só sua. Terá de cuidar dela sozinha...

Gina odiava aquela palavra.

- É eu sei. Mas em compensação os lucros também serão só nossos.

Gui sorriu.

- Isso, mana. Tente sempre achar o lado positivo das coisas...

Gina sorriu também. Agora sentia uma pontada de esperança. Mas continuava sozinha.

**Can't believe I had a girl like you  
And I just let you walk right outta my life,  
After all I put you through you still stucked  
Around and stayed by my side,  
What really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby  
You a good girl and I had no right,  
I really wanna make things right,  
Cause, without you in my life girl, I'm so**

**Não posso acreditar que eu tinha uma garota como você,**

**e eu simplesmente a deixei sair da minha vida,**

**depois de tudo o que eu te fiz passar,**

**você ainda ficou do meu lado,**

**o que realmente me machuca é que eu quebrei seu coração,**

**amor, você era uma boa garota e eu não tinha o direito,**

**Eu realmente quero fazer as coisas certas,**

**pois sem você em minha vida, garota, é tão...**

- Bom dia senhor. Posso ajudar a te fazer rir?

O velho que entrara na loja riu.

- Sim, por favor. Eu quero um pouco daquele creme de canário e aquele treco que coloca na mão para dar choque nos outros.

- É para já.

Ela foi até o estoque e pegou o creme de canário e o choquerizador (juro que não fui eu que dei o nome! dizia Gina)e quando voltou, o velho não estava mais lá. Nem a caixa registradora. Droga! Roubada de novo! Raiva! Calma, calma. Lembre de pensar o lado bom das coisas. Era só o começo do mês portanto havia pouco dinheiro lá. Mais ainda era dinheiro.

Ela saiu da loja e olhou pros dois lados e achou o velho.

- Pega ladrão! Pega ladrão!- disse Gina apontando para o velho.

Três pessoas apontaram as varinhas para o senhor e ele colocou as mãos para cima. Deixou cair cerca de 100 galeões de dentro do suéter.

Gina foi até ele e pegou o dinheiro.

- Que foi que ele fez?- perguntou uma das pessoas que renderam o velho.

- Assaltou minha loja.

- Você não é jovem demais para ter uma loja, Weasley?

**Lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
to call my own girl (nobody to call my own, girl)**

**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
to call my own girl (nobody to call my own, girl)**

**Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,**

**Eu não tenho ninguém**

**para mim**

**Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,**

**Eu não tenho ninguém**

**para mim**

**Eu estou tão solitário**

Gina ergueu a cabeça para ver quem fizera essa ultima pergunta. Pansy Parkinson. A garota da Sonserina que em Hogwarts não parava de implicar com ela. Pansy estava vestindo um tailleur cinza de altíssima qualidade. E aqueles seus cabelos loiros e curtos estavam longos. Ela estava com um ar de metida.

- E você não é nova de mais para usar um tailleur, Parkinson?

- É assim que você me agradece por ter imobilizado o ladrão que roubou sua loja.

- É... hunf... Obrigado.

- Não a de que. Quer tomar um café, Weasley?

- Desculpa, Pansy, tenho que cuidar da minha loja. Talvez outra hora. Dá um pulo lá na minha loja para combinar alguma coisa.

- Tá bom, a gente se vê.

Gina falara aquilo por pura educação. Não queria rever Pansy. Mas ela levara a serio, no dia seguinte, quando a loja já estava fechando, Pansy apareceu.

- Vamos lá no Três Vassouras. Uma amiga também vai.

- Hum... Tá bem. Deixa só eu fechar a loja. _Vingardeum Leviosa!_- disse Gina e com esse feitiço fez os trilhões fecharem, e foi andando com Pansy até o Três Vassouras.

- Está com alguém, Gina?

- Hum... Estava namorando Lino Jordan... Lembra do Lino? Bem ele devia um dinheiro aos Goyle... E não tinha o dinheiro para pagar. Bem, ai eles perderam a paciência e... Arrancaram-lhe a vida.

- Não precisa falar nisso... Bem, estou com Draco.- ela ergueu a mão para Gina e mostrou a aliança.- Estamos noivos.

- Chegamos.

As duas entraram no Três Vassouras e Pansy levou Gina a uma mesa onde estava sentada uma moça que Gina tinha a leve impressão que já vira.

- Kate, essa é Gina.- apresentou Pansy – Gina, essa é Kate.

Agora lembrara. Sim, era Kate, a que namorava seu irmão.

- Já nos conhecemos. Kate namora meu irmão.

- Não mais. Ele terminou comigo hoje.

Fez bem. Foi o que Gina teve vontade de dizer, mas não se atreveu.

Depois de um tempo conversando, Gina foi embora. Quando chegou em casa deu boa noite para Gui e foi dormir. O que Gina não sabia era que seria a ultima vez que falaria com seu irmão.

**Been all about the world ain't never met a girl  
That can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come  
Where you'd get up and run  
And I would be out chasing you  
Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be,  
Ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see  
Then the girl of my dreams that made me be  
so happy but now so lonely**

**Estive no mundo inteiro **

**nunca conheci uma menina que pode suportar**

**as coisas que você passou**

**Nunca pensei que esse dia poderia chegar, **

**você levantaria e fugiria **

**e eu estaria perseguindo você**

**Pois eu não quero estar em nenhuma parte do mundo, **

**e não há ninguém no mundo que eu quero ver **

**além da garota dos meus sonhos que me fez tão feliz, **

**mas agora eu estou tão solitário**

Gina acabara de açodar. Se levantou e foi tomar o café com Gui. Mas Gui não estava lá.

- Gui?

Gina teve um rápido dejaviu. E sabia qual era a outra ocasião que sua mente estava confundindo. Foi na casa de Lino, quando Gina o descobriu morto.

Não. Não era possível. Por que alguém ia matar Gui? Mas quando entrou no quarto de Gui, lá estava a mesma figura que encontrara na casa de Lino. Lá estava Gui, caído no chão. Morto. Gina pegou um bilhete em cima da cama de Gui. Gina, aos choros, leu:

**Lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
to call my own girl (nobody to call my own, girl)  
I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
Never thought that I would be alone (be alone),  
I didn't think you'd be gone this long, (gone for long)  
I just want you to call my phone,  
So stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home),  
Baby girl I didn't mean to shout, (ohhh)  
I want me and you to work it out, (work it out)  
I never wished to ever  
Hurt my baby (Hurt my baby)  
And it's drivin me crazy cause I'm so**

**Nunca pensei que eu estaria sozinho, **

**eu não esperava que você pudesse partir,**

**Eu apenas quero que você me ligue, **

**então pare de brincar garota **

**e volte para casa(volte para casa), **

**garota, não era minha intenção gritar, **

**eu quero que a gente dê certo,**

**Eu nunca desejei machucar meu amor, e**

**isso está me deixando maluco pois...**

_Uma pequena vingancinha_

_de sua ex,_

_Karen_

Gina foi até a delegacia, mas quando mostrou o bilhete, ele estava em branco. E, por falta de provas, Karen foi inocentada.

E foi assim que Gina continuou sua vida. Sozinha. E alguns anos depois ela morreu de tristeza. Mas com um sorriso congelado nos lábios.

Ia rever a todos os seus amigos e parentes.

**Lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
to call my own girl (nobody to call my own,girl)  
I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
to call my own girl (nobody to call my own,girl)**

**Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,**

**Eu não tenho ninguém**

**para mim**

**Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,**

**Eu não tenho ninguém**

**para mim**

**Eu estou tão solitário**


End file.
